My Other Half
by WordNerb93
Summary: What happens in the Other Dimension after the movie? Do the two Dimensions mix again? All this and more are answered here. Rated K-plus just in case. Phinbella, both First and Second Dimensions.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I've been dying to do a piece on the Other Dimension. I figured that I'd pick it up where the movie left off, since there is so much that could happen so quickly. Also, this is a Phinbella story. Yes, I am putting the Other Dimension Phineas with Other Dimension Isabella. While I can see her falling for Other Dimension Ferb, this story is not going that way. To all those hoping otherwise, sorry. Of course, I'm putting my own little twist on it...**

**You'll find that out soon enough.**

**Finally, I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys just see that? I saved Danville!" The First Dimension Candace was looking quite excited.<p>

Our Candace walked up to her and said, "Good job, soldier."

"So, what'll you do know?"

"Wow, I haven't thought of anything but busting Doofenshmirtz for years. I don't know?"

She shrugged, but FD Candace was quick on the reply: "Well, I know what interest I'd pursue."

She pointed as the guy who recruited us, I think his name was Jeremy Johnson, came through the portal. "Hey, here you all are."

Our Candace smiled. "I'll take that under consideration. What about you, Candace?"

"You know, after all of this, I'm gonna give myself a little more time to be young. It's not such a bad place to be."

"You know what, me too." Both Candaces hugged each other.

I return my attention to the First Dimension Phineas. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for telling us all about summer; you know opening our horizons, and teaching Ferb classical guitar!" My brother walks up with his guitar and plays a few chords.

A whirring sound catches our attention. We look to see the Platyborg getting up out of a pile of popcorn with a roasted turkey on his head. He removes it and just stares at us. We all prepare for the worst, but then something unexpected happens. He gets down on all fours and chatters.

As soon as he does, I recognize him for who he used to be, and is once more. "Hey, it's our Perry! Perry!" Ferb and I run over to him. "Looks like the evil was fried right out of him!"

FD Phineas walks over. "Sorry he's mostly made of metal now."

Sorry? "Are you kidding? That makes him extra cool!" We all start to head back to our dimension. "Thanks so much, guys."

FD Phineas says, "I'm glad we could help."

We walk back through. Our Perry stops for something, but as soon as he comes through, we shut the portal. The Firestorm Girls have already taken Doofenshmirtz off to whatever prison he will probably spend the rest of his life in. The only one still here is Isabella. She walks up to Candace.

"What now, sir?"

Candace stops to think. "Well, now that Doofenshmirtz has been busted, I guess you can do whatever you want. There's no need for the Resistance anymore."

Candace walks away with Jeremy, completely missing the lost look that appears on Isabella's face. For some reason, though I barely know her, that look really bothers me.

"Hey, Isabella?" She looks at me, her look turning hard once more. "Ferb and I are going to try something our First Dimension counterparts suggested tomorrow. If you want, you can come and help us out."

She looks surprised at the offer. I can feel Ferb's curiosity at my offer burning into me through his gaze, but I choose to ignore it. After a couple seconds, Isabella's gaze softens, like she is dropping her guard for the first time since Doofenshmirtz took over. "Sure, thanks."

In that instant, I realize something.

I am in love with this girl.

* * *

><p>When we get home, Mom is still in the basement. We tell her Doofenshmirtz isn't in charge anymore, but she says she's not taking any chances. Dad still isn't home from the factory. I guess the workers there haven't been told yet. Maybe Candace will get someone to tell them tomorrow.<p>

We head up to our room, Perry following closely behind us. We are about to hop into bed when Perry stands up and chatters. He is looking a little unsure of himself.

"What's wrong Perry?" He gestures at himself, even retracting one of his hands for a mace for just a moment.

Ferb glances at me, telling me that Perry is probably feeling horrible over his time spent serving Doofenshmirtz.

"Perry, we know that it wasn't you in control then. Now it is you."

He chatters again, not even looking at us this time.

"Listen boy, you may not have been around for a long time, and you may have been forced to work for Doofenshmirtz, but you're still our Perry, and nothing is going to change that."

He looks up, a tear in his non-cybernetic eye. Ferb and I both hug him, and he eagerly returns it. I can feel him start to sob. "It's okay, boy. It's all gonna be fine, now."

He backs up a step and wipes the tear from his eye. He gives us a thankful smile and chatters gratefully. We hope into bed and Perry curls up in his old platypus bed. We never could bear to get rid of that thing, and it's a good thing we didn't.

I reach down and scratch Perry's head. "Good night, boy."

He chatters again. I smile and drift off to sleep, thinking that tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the Prologue of my Other Dimension<strong>** story! Please review, maybe give me some Big Ideas for these guys, as I am not sure yet about more than the first couple things they are going to do.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know this story is going to be about Phineas and Isabella from both Dimensions, but Perry is still the sub-plot. This chapter is mostly about Perry the Platyborg.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>I wake up to a chatter. At first, this startles me, since we are supposed to wake up to the DoofenChannel wake-up call. Everything rushes back to me, however, and I grin.<p>

"Good morning, Perry!" I glance over at Ferb, who is already sitting up, ready for whatever we're gonna do. "So, what should we do today? The Other Dimension uses said they built a rollercoaster on the first day of summer, but I don't think that will work for us. I mean, everyone already knew about summer there. If we built one here, the only people who would know would be whoever is coming here already."

Something clicks in my head, like a spark that has been dormant but now has a chance to shine. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna tell everyone in the Tri-State area about summer! That way, if they don't know about it, they'll find out! And if they are old enough to remember it, then they'll be reminded what it's all about!"

Ferb's stare asks, 'How are we going to tell _everyone_? We've only crossed the street once, let alone traveled around Danville, let alone the Tri-State Area!' Yeah, that was an intense stare.

"We can use the broadcast equipment from the old DoofenChannel to broadcast our message around the Tri-State Area! We can also tell everyone that Doofenshmirtz is no longer in charge, in case they haven't heard about it." Ferb gives me a thumb's up.

I glance at Perry. "What do you think, Perry?"

Perry chatters excitedly.

We are just finishing our breakfast when we hear a knock at the door. "I got it!" I yell, even as I hear our mother's faint cry of "Don't get it!" from the basement.

I have a pretty good idea who it is before I open it up, and sure enough, it was Isabella. "Hi Isabella!"

"Hey." She looks a little lost, like she still doesn't know what to do about this sudden change in her life. "So, whatcha doin'?" Her voice assumes that tough quality we heard the first time we saw her.

I am slightly taken aback, but her face immediately softens. "Sorry, force of habit."

"No, no, it's fine! Come in, come in!"

She hesitates before walking inside. "So, not much different than any other house, is it?"

I take it that she means how our house looks. "Not yet. Now that Doofenshmirtz is no longer in charge, we can change it to look like whatever we want! But, I think we're going to wait a bit before doing that."

She nodded, more intent on looking around than on what I'm saying. Ferb comes out of the kitchen. "Hey Ferb! I was just talking to Isabella." He gives me a knowing smirk. I blush at his accusation, while hoping Isabella doesn't notice.

I glance at her, only to find her tensing up while looking over Ferb's shoulder. I look behind Ferb. What could make her worry so much? All that was behind Ferb was Perry, the kitchen… That was it! She's been in the Resistance for a lot longer than Ferb and I were, so of course she'd tense up about Perry!

"Isabella, you don't have to worry about Perry. He's a part of our family again, and he isn't evil anymore."

She looks at me like I'm crazy, but she doesn't comment. Instead, she asks, "So, what were you planning on doing today?"

Glad to move her mind off an unpleasant subject, I grin. "We're going to use the equipment Doofenshmirtz had around for the DoofenChannel to tell everyone in the Tri-State Area about Doofenshmirtz no longer being in charge and about summer!"

"What's summer?"

It takes me a moment to remember that the only people our Other Dimension counterparts told were us.

"What is summer? Man, where do we begin?"

* * *

><p>(Perry the Platyborg POV)<p>

I smile as Phineas begins to go on about summer. It is so obvious he likes this girl. And I mean _like_ likes her.

I also know that a lot of people are going to treat me like she is going to, with mistrust.

All of a sudden, I hear a beeping noise on my internal communicator that Doofenshmirtz installed so he wouldn't actually have to find me to tell me what to do. Who could it possibly be? I mean, only Doofenshmirtz had it and he should be in prison. Finally, curiosity gets the better of me and I answer it.

"Hello, Agent P?"

I can feel my eye widen. Is that…

"This is Major Monogram. I found Doofenshmirtz's private communicator and I hoped I could use it to contact you. If you remember how to get into your old lair, meet me there. If not, find Candace. She should be able to direct you there. Monogram out."

I let out a chatter, getting Ferb's attention. He glances at me. We have a silent conversation, in which he lets me know that it's fine for me to go. I let out another chatter in thanks before I head over to one of my old entrances. It is behind a family portrait. I'm not in it because pets were discouraged at the time, even if they weren't outlawed yet. I hop into the tunnel, barely fitting my cybernetic body in where my old flesh-and-blood body fit just right.

I land in my old lair. To my surprise, it seems just like it did back when I was still an agent. I run a hand over the dashboard in front of me. To my surprise, there isn't even a layer of dust. How…?

"Oh, there you are Perry."

I spin around as I recognize Candace's voice.

She grins at my surprise. "What? You really think that the leader of the Resistance wouldn't know about a secret lair under her own house?"

I shrugged, noting that it was a good point.

"Don't worry. After I figured out about your agent life, I kinda made this room into a memorial. After all, you were the first to fight Doofenshmirtz." Then, she surprises me again by wrapping me in a hug. "It's good to have you back, Perry."

I can't help but tear up as I return it. The one member of my family with the most reason to hate me has already forgiven me.

The moment, however, didn't last too long. "Hello? Agent P?"

Candace and I look at the screen.

On it is Major Monogram, in his old OWCA uniform. "Oops, sorry to ruin the moment." Candace and I just laugh. "Anyway, I called you here because, well, I wanted to talk to you about OWCA."

I blink. Hadn't OWCA been destroyed by…

I flinch as I realize that **I** was the one who destroyed it.

"Agent P, OWCA is still intact." That catches my attention. "You see, as soon as you were, well, turned into a cyborg, we decided to relocate the Organization outside the Tri-State Area for security purposes. It was only later that the Resistance became an extension of OWCA in the Tri-State Area."

I look at Candace, surprised at the news.

She nodded. "He's right. He stayed to make it look like OWCA had been destroyed while Carl managed his division for him. After I started the Resistance, he came to us and gave us help however he could."

I chattered, wondering about the other agents.

Monogram continued, "Now that Doofenshmirtz has been overthrown, we are planning on redeploying OWCA in the Tri-State Area. That is going to be difficult for Agent Pinky and Agent Terry, but we'll manage. But what I was hoping most was that you'd join again."

My beak dropped. Him too? How is it that everyone who was close to me has been able to forgive me so easily?

"I think it will be easier for you in the gadget department, but, of course, you'd still need your uniform."

A tube ran down from the ceiling and deposited my old fedora in my hands. I look down at it, the symbol of my life as an agent. I wonder if I could possibly ever return to that old life.

"Also, there would be a few changes. First, since Doofenshmirtz is in jail, you won't have a nemesis. Instead, you'll be a special mission's agent. That means you won't have any set missions, but you'll have to be ready for one at any time. Second, while you must not reveal any other agent or reveal your status to most people, you are able to tell host family about it."

I snap my attention back to the screen. Was he serious?

"Think about it, Agent P: One of them is right here, not to mention that she is going to be on call as an agent herself. The other two were instrumental to the Resistance, if only be being related to Candace, and, if my information on them is correct, are going to be… What word am I looking for?"

"All over the place, sir?" Was that Carl?

"Thank you, Carl. I can't think of anything better, so I'll go with that. So, whadda ya say, Perry?"

Did he just call me Perry? He looks at me with what can only be described as a hopeful look. How could I turn down my old boss, especially after the trust he is putting in me.

I nod and he immediately cheers.

Carl, the unpaid intern during my old agent days, sticks his head on the screen. "It's good to have you back, Agent P. In fact, I took your old theme song and updated it in case you did accept! I hope you like it!"

He presses a button and that old familiar tune starts up...

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<br>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<br>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (Yeah)<br>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah (C'mon!)<br>Perry! _

_He's a semi-aquatic cybernetic mammal of action  
>(Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah)<br>He's a metallic flatfoot who'll never flinch from a fra-ee-ay-ee-ay  
>He's got more than just mad skill<br>He's got a beaver tail and a bill  
>And the women swoon whenever they hear him say...<br>_

The music stops and everyone looks at me. My mind, which now includes it's fair share of wires and circuits, is running as fast as it can. Do I really want to be reminded of this every time I hear my theme song? I glance at everyone. Well, maybe it won't be so bad after all. I let out my signature chatter.

_He's Perry, Perry the Platyborg  
>Perry, Perry the Platyborg<em>

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<br>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<br>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah<br>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah  
>Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah <em>

_Well he's lookin' real sharp in his 1940s fedora  
>(Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah)<br>He's got an iron will, nerves of steel, and several other metal-themed attributes  
>His armor's watertight<br>And he's always up for a fight  
>So when evil hears this sound it shakes in its boots<br>_

I chatter again, really enjoying all they've done for me. Maybe I've done some bad things after Doofenshmirtz altered me, but they've given me a clean slate.

_He's Perry, Perry the Platyborg  
>Perry, Perry the Platyborg<em>

_He's got more than just mad skill  
>He's got a beaver tail and a bill<br>And the women swoon whenever they hear him say...  
><em>

I chatter for the finale, failing to hold back my tears. I couldn't ask for better friends than these.

_He's Perry (Perry), Perry the Platyborg  
>Yeah, Perry (Perry), Perry the Platyborg<br>Talkin' 'bout Perry  
>Agent P<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Perry the Platyborg is a secret agent once more. But this time, he doesn't have to keep it a secret from the boys. How could this possibly go wrong for him?<strong>

**P.S. I hope you liked how I tweaked his theme song. It just came to me the other day and I had to put it in.**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me longer than usual to update. I've been working on two stories and a massive dose of school work. Plus, I didn't want my update to be a crappy one.**

**So, a little plot twist in here. Now, I'm not sure if I need to change the rating on it, because a certain person's death is mentioned. It won't be in detail or anything, but it's there. Please tell me if I should change the rating!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys. The OC, Vanessa Wilson, belongs to Stinkfly3 (I got her in this chapter!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

"Wow, summer sounds… great." Isabella was grinning slightly, her hard eyes softened after the lengthy description I had given her.

"Well, that's why we're gonna tell everyone about it! Hey," I glance around, realizing someone was missing, "where's Perry?"

Isabella's grin immediately fades.

As much as I know I'm in love with her, I really don't like her attitude toward Perry. "Isabella, Perry is not the same as he was before! All the evil was fried out of him!"

Isabella folds her arms in front of her. "And how do you know that?" she asks with scorn.

"I know it because Ferb, myself, and even Dr. Baljeet checked!"

By her expression, that was not at all what she was expecting. "You… checked?"

"Of course! I love Perry, but I'm not an idiot! I knew we'd have to make sure all of the programming Doofenshmirtz had put in was removed."

She keeps her disbelieving pose as she responds, "Well, just don't expect me to trust him. I actually know what he's capable of."

I sigh, realizing that was the best I could get for now. "Well, I don't blame you, as long as you don't hurt him if I'm right."

"Fair enough. Now, you said we'd be using Doofenshmirtz's broadcast equipment to tell everyone about summer?"

"Yeah. Since no one wants the DoofenChannel around, we figured that we could use it to cheer everyone up!"

"Well, that is a great idea, Phineas."

When I hear her voice say my name, I feel myself start to drift off into some sort of Isabella-centered fantasyland. Before I go too far, however, a chatter snaps me out of it.

Isabella and I look to see Perry walking back into the room. "Oh, there you are Perry! Hey," I look around again, noticing that someone else was missing, "where's Ferb?"

"He's up there," Isabella said, pointing upstairs. Ferb was carrying his guitar downstairs.

"Hey, great idea Ferb! We can use that summer song to tell everyone about summer! You can use your guitar, I'll play the drums, and Isabella can…" I trail off, realizing I have no idea what instruments she could play. "Hey Isabella, do you know how to play any instruments?"

"No, there was never time with trying to bring Doofenshmirtz down."

"Well, we'll just have to teach you!" She seemed unsure of herself, which was something I hadn't seen in her yet. "Ferb, can you head over and start setting up the equipment? I'll start teaching Isabella the basics."

Ferb rolls his eyes, knowing that I was mainly trying to get some more time alone with her, but he nods.

Ferb walks out, followed by Perry. I guess he wants to help us, too.

"Okay," I begin, turning back to Isabella, "let's get started…"

* * *

><p>(Perry the Platyborg POV)<p>

Once Ferb and I are out of the house, I stand on my hind legs.

Ferb glances at me, asking me why I was doing that. I grin sheepishly and rub my arms, trying to show that walking on all fours is _very_ uncomfortable now. I guess he gets it, because he nods and continues walking.

I try to keep up with him, but it is not as easy with my cybernetic body. After all, despite the motors and whatnot, it still weighs a whole lot more than it looks like. And it looks like it weighs a ton.

I manage, especially after Ferb glances back at me and slows down a bit.

We are about halfway to the broadcast center when we hear a scream. Ferb and I both turn to see a woman looking directly at me, screaming as if she was about to be attacked.

It takes me a couple seconds before I recognize her.

She's Mrs. Hirano.

And she had every right to be screaming.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

"Wow, Isabella, you're really getting the hang of it!"

And I wasn't just saying that because I was in love with her. She was learning almost as fast as Ferb and I had! I was almost disappointed that I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her alone as I had thought, but the joy on her face made it all the more worth it. She hadn't smiled like that before, and I had to consciously keep myself from falling into that fantasyland again at the sight of it.

"Thanks Phineas! This is really fun!" As soon as she said that, she stopped.

"Isabella? What's the matter?"

She blinked slowly, and a smaller smile came to her face. Yet, this smile held even more joy than the one before. "I haven't had time for fun since I joined the Resistance. Thank you Phineas." She put the guitar she held aside and embraces me. "It means a lot to me."

I hesitate a moment, surprised at the sudden show of affection, but I return her embrace. "You're welcome," I said.

* * *

><p>(Perry the Platyborg POV)<p>

Mrs. Hirano had backed herself against the wall, trying to get as far away from me as possible.

I have absolutely no idea what to do. I knew that some people would be more freaked out by me than others, but I had forgotten about _her_.

It was the one time Doofenshmirtz had actually ordered me to do more than capture someone for him. True, the captures were never gentle in the least, and they usually lead to being doomed in the Goozim Pit, but this had been far worse.

It was why I had been so surprised when Candace had forgiven me, and why I had expected to be treated with mistrust, if not outright anger, by the Firestorm Girls.

I watch Ferb walk over to Mrs. Hirano, attempting to calm her down, but I know it won't work. The only other thing I could see her doing was actually attacking me, again, with good reason.

Isabella wasn't the first second-in-command Candace had. The Resistance had started with older recruits first.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

"So, Isabella, can I ask you something?"

We had just left the house, with the protests of my mother fading as we shut the door.

"Sure Phineas. What is it?"

I rub the back of my neck, not sure how to ask this without her disappearing behind that tough attitude of hers. "Well, I wanted to know that, well…"

I trail off, trying to think of a better approach than just blurting it out.

It takes a moment, but I figure something out. "Well, how long did it take you to trust Ferb and I after you met us?" Isabella's face immediately turns to a blank look.

"Well, I- I guess it was when you guys busted Candace out of Doofenshmirtz's headquarters."

Huh. I thought it had been sooner. But, I bet I could still get something to make her see reason. "So, what you're saying is that in order for you to trust someone, you need to see them do something that proves it?"

Isabella nodded, her blank look returning to one that I can only describe as grateful. I guess she thought I wouldn't understand.

"So, if Perry did something like that, would you trust him?"

Annoyance replaced the gratitude on Isabella's face. "That's completely different. He doesn't deserve another chance." She gets a faraway look on her face, like she is remembering a bad memory. "Not after what he did to them."

"Did what to who?"

Isabella shook her head. "I don't think Candace would allow me to tell you."

"That isn't true, Isabella."

I jumped and whirled around. Standing behind us is a girl who looks to be about our age. What's weird is that her outfit isn't a shade of grey or brown. It's a pink dress with matching shoes.

Isabella sighs. "Vanessa, I thought you were going to be clearing out of the sick bay."

"I did. And now I want to hang out with my cousin. So, how's it goin'?" She looks at me. "Oh, right. I was never introduced to you. I'm Isabella's cousin, Vanessa Wilson. I am- sorry- was in the Resistance as the nurse. I was in the sick bay yesterday, so I didn't get to meet you."

I smile and hold out my hand. "I'm Phineas. Nice to meet you. So, what did you mean about what Isabella saying not being the truth?"

She took my hand and shook it as she replied, "Well, Candace never said we couldn't talk about it. We just never did."

Okay, I like to look on the bright side of things, but this is getting ridiculous. "Never talked about what?"

Isabella sighed again. "Well, when Candace started the Resistance, she didn't start by recruiting the Firestorm Girls. Instead, she recruited teenagers, like Jeremy Johnson and the like."

She stops and seems to shudder. I realized that I was pushing on a sore subject. "Hey, if you really don't want to tell me, I can ask someone else."

She shook her head, but a she seemed to brighten up, although just a little. "No, I can tell you."

She takes a deep breath and continues. "Among the recruits was her best friend, Stacy Hirano. Stacy was her second-in-command. The Resistance HQ hadn't been found yet, so the Resistance met at people's houses. It was very risky and a lot of people nearly got caught. But the Resistance seemed to be unnoticed. Until the day that the Firestorm Girls and I were recruited. We were meeting at Stacy's house, to be inducted into the Resistance by Stacy, because Candace had a mission that day. All of a sudden, Platyborg and a squadron of Normbots busted down the door."

Isabella paused and shuddered again. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she continued. "We fought like we had been learning to fight all our lives, but there were too many. Stacy was yelling for us to fall back, to get away and hide. Platyborg saw her giving us the orders. He attacked her. Stacy was the second-best fighter in the Resistance, but she was no match for Platyborg. He quickly overpowered her and- and-"

Isabella stops, unable to continue talking. Her eyes water and a tear runs down her cheek.

I put an arm around her, hoping she'll calm down. "So, he captured her?" I ask softly, pretty sure of what had happened.

But her quiet, almost inaudible, answer was, "No." Isabella breaks down and begins to cry.

Seeing this strong girl so weak, I pull her close. She hardly notices, but she buries her face in my shoulder.

I look to Vanessa to hear the rest. She looks like she is barely holding together as it is.

"Doofenshmirtz knew about the Resistance. He wanted to be rid of it, and the person in charge, permanently."

It dawns on me.

If Perry didn't capture Stacy, then that meant-

* * *

><p>(Perry the Platyborg POV)<p>

Mrs. Hirano smacks Ferb after his attempt to calm her down. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT THING DID?" she screams, prompting Ferb to glance back at me.

I flinch as she continues, knowing that this will probably be the event that will cause my family to hate me; "IT KILLED MY STACY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Stacy Hirano of the Second Dimension is dead, killed by Perry the Platyborg. How's that for a twist?<strong>

**Please Review!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I really cannot believe how long it took me to update this story! And on such a cliffhanger! CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Alright, now that my Doof-like tendencies are out of the way, I must warn you, this story involves both violence and fluffiness. READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL.**

**Oh, and a special shout-out to Michi41 for helping me overcome a difficult scene. It's not exactly what you suggested, but almost. Thanks again!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, Phineas would be slapped for not noticing Isabella, at least once.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

"He killed her?" I couldn't believe it. Even if he was under Doofenshmirtz's control, Perry isn't a killer.

He couldn't have.

Could he?

Vanessa was still standing, but now tears were running down her face. "As soon as she was- Platyborg finished, they all left. They didn't even attempt to capture us. We just waited there. We didn't know what to do. We sat in the room next to- to her, until Candace showed up."

Isabella's sobbing intensified. I just continued to hold her, letting her tears run.

As I did, my mind wondered to Perry. How did he feel about that?

* * *

><p>(Perry the Platyborg POV)<p>

Ferb stood frozen in shock. Mrs. Hirano's outburst was probably more than he could take.

I just lowered my head, not willing to look him in the eye.

That's when something knocked me to the ground.

As I attempted to right myself, I saw that Mrs. Hirano was swinging her purse at me like a mace.

I felt something in the machinery inside me click to life. As I stood, I felt my hands replace themselves with laser cannons. I felt the machinery inside me charging them up.

More worried that I'd hurt someone else again, I slammed them to the ground moments before they fired. When they did, the resulting explosion knocked me across the street, through the building on that side, which happened to be an abandoned warehouse, and onto the street behind it.

I felt my mechanical systems shutting down, while my flesh-and-blood body was losing consciousness. The last thing I see is three sets of shoes running toward me.

I have just enough time to wonder why one set is pink before I black out.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

I had just managed to get Isabella to calm down when an explosion went off about one street over.

Not even two seconds later, I found myself running over to Perry, who had just been blown through one of the warehouses. Isabella and Vanessa are right behind me, judging by the noise.

I kneel beside him and, despite the heat rising from his metallic casing, gently life his head onto my knees. "Perry? Perry? Wake up…" I whisper.

He doesn't even twitch.

Tears fall from my face, splashing on his cybernetic eye. I hear another set of footsteps running toward us. I look up and see Ferb running through the hole in the warehouse.

"Ferb! What happened?"

Ferb shakes his head and opens a small panel on Perry's side.

A computerized voice says, _Self-diagnostic engaged_. Ferb doesn't even glance up as the computer whirrs through the cycle.

After what felt like hours, but what really must have been only a minute, the voice says, _Subject unresponsive to conscious stimuli. Slight burning to fur. Small bruise at rear of skull. Laser cannons unresponsive._

As the list goes on, I shake my head. "Ferb. What. Happened."

He finally looks at me, opens his mouth, and-

A woman's scream cuts him off. The four of us, as I find Vanessa and Isabella are standing to the side, look to see a woman screaming. "What are you doing?"

Isabella and Vanessa both gasp. "Mrs. Hirano!"

Isabella and Vanessa run over to her. "Are you okay?" Vanessa asks.

"NO! That thing killed my Stacy! And those two are trying to fix it!" She lifts her purse like a weapon and starts to advance.

Isabella and Vanessa grab her. "Mrs. Hirano, no!"

Ferb looks like he is about to speak, but the diagnostic cuts him off.

_Readiness Level: 78 percent. Unit is operational and in no danger of termination._

"He's okay?" I ask quietly, not quite believing what I had just heard.

Ferb nodded.

Mrs. Hirano lets out an inhuman shriek and lunges forward, breaking free of Isabella and Vanessa. She swings her purse and it smacks into my temple.

The world goes fuzzy, and I hear a loud buzzing. I hear Isabella shouting my name, I think. After a moment, the buzzing stops and my vision clears.

I see Mrs. Hirano standing above me, holding a large chunk of concrete. I shut my eyes, ready for her to slam it down, but all I hear is a small gasp.

When nothing else happens, I look to see Ferb pinching Mrs. Hirano's neck. When he let's go, she collapses, the concrete landing harmlessly on the street.

"Come on, we'd best get out of here before she wakes up," Ferb says quietly.

I attempt to stand up, but my head begins to spin and I collapse to the ground. Someone, I think it's Ferb, offers me a hand. I grab it.

To my astonishment, Isabella is the one pulling me up and supporting me. "Why-" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"As much as I hate Perry for what he did, you haven't done anything to deserve that kind of treatment. And, I guess, you've convinced me that Perry might deserve a second chance after all."

I smile and drift off into that Isabellaland as we head down the street.

* * *

><p>(Perry the Platyborg POV)<p>

I feel something moving through the blackness of my mind. It seems to be looking, just looking.

After a minute, it disappears.

Not too much later, something begins to pierce through the blackness. A sound, like metal scraping against rock. It pushes at the blackness more and more until I open my eyes.

That sound is me. I'm being dragged along the pavement. I feel the tugging at my arms and glance at the person pulling me.

I quickly amend that to people when I see that Ferb is not alone. There is a girl helping him.

But she's wearing pink. No one wears anything but dark, depressing colors anymore. Except this one girl, apparently.

My audio circuits reengage and I can hear them speaking. "So, Ferb, how did you do that? Even in the Resistance, I haven't seen anyone take a person down so easily."

Ferb shrugged, but not taking his eyes off of her. I feel a grin break out on my beak. The only other person I've seen like that was Phineas.

"Do you ever talk?"

He opens his mouth to respond, but apparently she didn't notice because she continues. "Not that you really need to, your eyes seem to speak for you."

He blinks, obviously surprised.

"I mean, they are full of expression. Not to mention you show what you mean in your body language."

Ferb blushes so slightly that you wouldn't be able to tell unless you knew him like Phineas or I do. My grin widens, however, because he _never_ blushes.

Ever.

He must like this girl a whole lot more than I first thought.

He averts his eyes and they land on me. He blinks when he sees me awake.

_How long_, he asks silently. 

_Not very_, I reply, also silently. Now, just so everyone else knows I'm awake, I chatter.

The girl in pink turns around. A shout comes from ahead of us.

"Perry!"

I look in the direction the shout. It's Phineas!

My joy turns to confusion and anger when I see that Isabella has to support him. Who hurt him like that?

Once they get close enough, Phineas puts a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

I nod, then point to him.

"Oh, Mrs. Hirano wasn't too happy when we turned on your diagnostic. And, once it announced that you would be fine, she went berserk and hit me on the head. Ferb knocked her out. I'll be fine in a bit."

Relief floods through me. I glance at Isabella. I know that she didn't have to be the one to help him around.

I chatter my thanks to her and she freezes. A couple moments pass and I begin to worry that I just ticked her off.

Then, to the surprise of everyone, especially me, she places one hand on top of mine and says, "No problem."

She quickly removes her hand, but I know that the rift between us is starting to close.

* * *

><p>(Isabella POV)<p>

The five of us start heading for the broadcasting building.

I begin to wonder why I was nice to Platyborg, even for a second.

I still hate him for what he did, but I spoke to him without any malice. I could tell he was thanking me for taking care of Phineas. And when I heard that, something changed.

I don't know what, but something is cooling the hatred I feel for Platyborg.

Perhaps I should talk this over with Vanessa. After all, since she lived outside the Tri-State Area for a while, she might know something I don't.

I just hope I'm not going soft. I would never tell anyone, but I don't know how to be anything other than a Resistance member. And if I go soft, I won't be good at anything.

I mentally rebuke myself. _Come on Isabella! Not only have you broken down once today, you're on the verge of doing it again! You're supposed to be tough, the second-best person in the Resistance! So act like it!_

Trying to find something other than myself to think about, I turn to Phineas, who I'm still supporting.

This boy, indirectly or not, changed the course of the war against Doofenshmirtz. It has only been one day, but he is already attempting to revitalize the Tri-State Area and get things back to the way they were before Doofenshmirtz showed up.

I know his brother is pretty similar, but I don't feel the same about the two.

There seems to be something more about Phineas.

I can't put my finger on it, though.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

The broadcast center was farther away then I thought. Either that, or it seemed longer since I can't walk on my own.

Not that I'm complaining, of course. After all, I am holding, or being held by, Isabella because of it.

Regardless, we eventually arrived. Ferb immediately starts to set up the equipment.

"Isabella, can you walk me over to the broadcast computers?"

Isabella nodded. Once there, she helped me into a chair. I loaded up the broadcasts and their schedules.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"What?" Isabella asks.

"There is a broadcast scheduled in thirty minutes. It's easier for us to override an existing broadcast than to create a new one. Plus, everyone who doesn't know Doofenshmirtz is defeated will be watching it!"

"Oh! I get it. So, you'll just send that summer song over Doofenshmirtz's regular broadcast."

I grin as I start typing away. "Yep."

Then a security block stops my progress. I frown and tap a key a few times. "Huh. This security system isn't the same as the one in Doof's headquarters."

Isabella leaned to look at the screen. "I remember this one. Here," she said, drawing up another chair, "let me take a shot at it."

I nod, trying to focus while her hands are occasionally brushing up against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Was it at least somewhat worth the wait? I'll try to update as soon as I can. <strong>

**The next chapter includes another song! _Summer__ (Where Do We Begin?)_!**

**So, please review, and don't be shy about dropping suggestions! I'd love to see what could be put in!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello readers and fellow authors! Sorry for the wait. (Traffic was terrible... sorry, lame joke.)**

**Anyway, just an acknowledgement here. Thanks to NattyMc for letting me 'borrow' Perry the Platyborg from her story '**The Meeting: In Between Dimensions**'. He helped me manage to finish this chapter! After he sold my camera on Ebay, ate me out of house and home (and corn-dogs), almost fried me with a laser, broke said laser, broke my blender (for those who read my review where this was mentioned, I did _not_ stick Platyborg in it), broke my guitar strings, crashed my computer, and tried to run away.**

**But this chapter still wouldn't be done without him! So, I told the Rodney-bot (have to see NattyMc's story to understand) escorting the unconscious- I mean, uncooperative cybernetic platypus not fry him. Thanks again, NattyMc!**

**So, I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney, with the exception of Vanessa Wilson, who belongs to Stinkfly3.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

We finished replacing the broadcast in a reasonable amount of time. It probably took longer since Isabella and I worked together. I'm not saying I was deliberately trying to slow things down to get more time near her! In fact, I figure she would have been more impressed if we had finished it faster. But I just couldn't concentrate with her right there. So I messed up. A lot. And we had to go back and fix those mistakes.

Isabella gets up to help set up the instruments. Not wanting to sit around and do nothing, I attempt to stand up. I nearly make it, but my legs give out before I'm fully on my feet.

Luckily Vanessa catches me before I hit the ground.

"What are you doing?" she scolds, "You're not ready to be moving on your own yet."

"But Vanessa, we have the song going on in less than thirty minutes, and no one else can sing it!" I exclaim, hoping she'll see reason.

She smirks. "Give me the lyrics. I can sing it just fine."

I wasn't expecting that. "But- but-"

"No buts. You're only going to be playing the drums because you can sit down while you do."

She sits me down. With a sigh, I lean back in the chair. I was really forward to singing the song, too. "Fine, I'll give you the lyrics. But if I'm better by the time we start, I get to sing, too!"

Vanessa grins as I write down the lyrics. "Fine, but no more than I say."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>(Isabella POV)<p>

I watch as Phineas writes something down and hands it to Vanessa. As she walks away, I fall in beside her. "Whatcha doin?" I ask, although not harshly.

"Well, Phineas is currently in no condition to sing. So I volunteered to sing for him."

I tilt my head, confused. "You sing? Why haven't you told me?"

She gives me a cheeky grin. "Well, you were always so into the Resistance that you never had time for us to just chat. So it never came up."

I blinked. Twice. "Have we ever just sat down and talked?" I wonder out loud.

"Yes. The day I came. But we stopped as soon as you found out I had what it took to be a nurse for the Resistance."

"That's bad. Right?"

Vanessa giggles at my obvious lack of non-Resistance experience. "Usually. You're lucky I wanted to help out. Plus, I understand why you were so focused. I mean, Doofenshmirtz did take a lot from you: your freedom, your friends, your dog, and your fath-"

She cuts off, but not before I recognize the last word. I take a deep breath, but the tears come anyway.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!"

I nod, but I don't want to be near her now. I walk away, leaving her slightly confused.

I sit down in the corner of the room and, for the second time that day, start to sob.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

I watch Vanessa walk over to help Ferb with the set up when I hear someone start crying. I swivel my chair around and spot Isabella in the corner. Her shoulders are slightly shaking in time with the sobs.

I immediately feel bad that she's crying again.

So, I decide to do something about it. Moving slowly, I stand up.

* * *

><p>(Isabella POV)<p>

In the corner of my mind, I hear a small voice saying, _You are a Firestorm Girl, and second-in-command of the Resistance! You can't be this weak!_ But, for the life of me, I can't respond to it.

All I can think about are those few memories I have of my family before Doofenshmirtz took over. When I was able to play outside with my pet Chihuahua, Pinky. When my mom was able to smile and talk about anything. When I still had a father…

"Isabella?"

I hurriedly wipe my eyes, not wanting to be seen as weak. So, I am somewhat surprised to see Phineas sit down beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asks. Just from his tone, I can tell he isn't curious. He's worried.

This boy I met yesterday is worried about me.

"Why do you care?" I snap. I didn't want to share this with anyone.

"You're my friend. If I can help you feel better, I want to help."

My response died in my throat.

Friend? I don't think I've had a friend before. At least, none that I can remember.

"Thanks, Phineas," I whisper, "but unless you can bring back the dead, you can't."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You lost someone, too?"

"Unlike Perry, you can't bring him back."

He shook his head. "I'm not talking about Perry," he replied, a tremor appearing in his voice.

"What?"

He released my shoulder and hugged his knees. "I lost someone… close to me when Doofenshmirtz came to power. Ferb knows, but he wasn't around then. And he's the only one I have ever told."

"At least you have a brother to talk to."

A bittersweet smile crosses his face. "If you want to be technical, it's step-brother. He and my step-father came after Doofenshmirtz came to power."

Step-brother and step-father?

"You lost your father?" I ask.

He nods, and tears run down his cheeks. A sob escapes him.

"Oh, Phineas." I lay my head on his shoulder. "You're not alone. I lost my father, too."

With those words, I start to cry again. He wraps his arm around me and we cry together, somehow drawing comfort from our shared grief.

* * *

><p>(Ferb POV)<p>

"Everything set?"

That melodic voice flows over me. Turning to Vanessa, I nod.

"Well, we can get started as soon as we get Phineas and Isabella over here," she continues.

Perry chatters, adjusting the camera we are to use for filming. While Phineas and I had wished Perry would have been able to help with the music, he would probably freak more people out instead of convincing them otherwise.

"So, I'll get Phineas, and you get Isabella."

I raise an eyebrow, hoping she'll understand my question.

"Well, I kinda upset Isabella a few minutes ago. She didn't say so, but she doesn't get quiet like that unless she is upset. So, could you get her?"

I roll my eyes, but I nod.

She grins. "Thanks, Ferb!" She gives me a quick hug.

I awkwardly return it, a little taken back at the fact that the girl I was growing to adore was embracing me.

As I release her, I see Phineas and Isabella walking toward us. I flick my eyes in their direction and Vanessa gets the hint. She turns around.

"Isabella? Are you alright?"

Phineas answers us, "She's fine now. Just needed a little space is all."

Isabella looks at him and smiles slightly. Given her red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks, I'd say she needed more than space. However, she does seem better know, so I don't say anything.

"So, you are okay?" Vanessa presses.

Isabella nods and walks over to the guitar we have set up for her.

Vanessa watches her for a moment. Then she does a double take as she turns back to Phineas. "You're standing!"

Phineas grinned. "Yep. Does that mean I can sing now?"

Vanessa gaps for just a moment. But it quickly disappears into a fit of giggles. "Fine. But don't go too fast. I don't want you to collapse on us."

Phineas just smiles and laughs.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

"Ready Perry?" I ask as I adjust my drums one last time.

Perry gives us a chatter and a thumb's up. He holds up his hand. _Three, two, one…_

_Go!_

"Hey there, people of the Tri-State Area! I'm Phineas, this is my brother, Ferb, and our friends, Isabella and Vanessa. We have great news! Doofenshmirtz is no longer in charge!" I pause, partially for dramatic effect, and partially to let those listening to realize what I had said.

"To celebrate, we are going to sing a song about summer. It has inspired us and we hope it'll inspire you too!"

Ferb strums his guitar, starting the song.

_**Phineas**__: Summer…_

_**Vanessa**__: Summer is __running through the sprinklers__ in your t-shirt, shoes and jeans  
>Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me, it's true<br>There's so much more to do_

_The days are longer,  
>The nights are shorter,<br>The sun is shining.  
><em>_**Ferb**__: It's noticeably warmer. _

_**Vanessa and Phineas**__: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold.  
>Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told.<br>It's __ice cream cones__ and cherry soda dripping down your chin.  
>It's summer, man, where do we begin? <em>

_**Vanessa**__: Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, __trying to beat the heat__.  
>Summer, <em>_bicycles__ and __roller skates__ and even just bare feet._

I get a little irked that she's taking so much of the song. So, I decide to kick things up a notch.

_**Phineas**__: It's also... _

_Surfing tidal waves__, __creating nanobots__,  
><em>_Or locating Frankenstein's brain__.  
><em>_Finding a dodo bird__, __painting a continent__,  
>Or <em>_driving our sister insane__._

Vanessa, Ferb, and Isabella stop. Ferb is trying not to laugh, Isabella just looks confused, and Vanessa is staring me down.

Of course, that's when I remember what she said before.

"Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast," I say sheepishly.

Vanessa rolls her eyes, but turns back to the cameras.

_**Vanessa**__: Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a __glass of lemonade__.  
>Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree.<br>That's what it means to me. _

_The days are longer,  
>The nights are shorter,<em>_**  
><strong>__The sun is shining.  
><em>_**Ferb**__: It's noticeably warmer. _

_**Vanessa and Phineas**__: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold.  
>Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told.<br>It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin.  
><em>_**Vanessa**__: It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
><em>_**Phineas**__: Summer, man, where do we begin?_

_**Vanessa**__: It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

_**Phineas**__: Summer...  
><em>_**Vanessa**__: Where do we begin?  
><em>_**Phineas**__: Summer...  
><em>_**Vanessa**__: Where do we begin? _

As Vanessa trails off, we all take a bow.

"Hope everyone enjoyed the song!" I exclaimed.

Perry waited a couple moments, then signaled that we were off the air.

Vanessa immediately walks over to me and socks me, albeit lightly, in the shoulder. "You said you wouldn't go too fast."

I shrug. "I got too into it."

Isabella gives Vanessa a light shove. "Oh, leave him alone. Besides, it was fun!"

Vanessa's mouth drops open.

Isabella either ignores it or doesn't notice. "So, Phineas, what are you gonna do tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm not sure. We didn't have that many ideas yet."

Vanessa, who's mouth has just been shut be Ferb, speaks up. "I don't know about you guys, but I have to gets some new shoes. This is my last pair and I won't wear a pair that aren't pink."

An idea pops into my head. "I know what we're gonna do tomorrow! We're gonna make new outfits for us!"

"New outfits?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah. Vanessa already has hers, but we only have Dooferalls or our Resistance clothes. I think we'd all like something else to wear."

"And they do say that clothes make the man," Ferb chimes in.

Isabella grins. "Neat!"

Vanessa is also grinning. "I have a couple things that might help. You want me to bring them?"

"Sure. Tomorrow's gonna be a great day!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it. Day one of a freed Second Dimension Danville is over.<strong>

**But day two is already being planned! And with it will come some romantic moments and a plot twist.**

**No spoilers! Sorry!**

**So, review. Please!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Sorry, but it appears that updates on this story will end up being about a month apart, if this pattern holds up. I don't know why that is, but it just seems to be working out that way...**

**Anyway, here's day two after the movie! Now, Stinkfly3, I have used some of the ideas you gave me (some of which were a while back). Hope you enjoy seeing them!**

**So, this chapter contains that little twist. Everything seems to be working out, right? Not for long...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

I awoke to Perry's chatter. "Good morning, Perry."

I glanced at Ferb, expecting to see him up like yesterday. To my amazement, he still appears asleep.

"Ferb?"

Without changing expression, he gives me a thumb's up.

"What are you waiting for, Ferb? We have new outfits to make today!"

He waves me off.

"Come on! I told Isabella we'd do it!"

He snorts, but doesn't move this time.

"She'll be over with Vanessa soon."

He shoots up abruptly. "What are we waiting for?" he asks.

As we get moving, I wonder why he acted like that. He didn't move until I said Isabella and Vanessa would be coming over.

Wait a minute…

I run over to a window facing the front. "Wow, Ferb. They're walking over right now!"

I immediately hear a large crash from the bathroom. "Can you tell them-"

He cuts off as I start to laugh. He shoots me a look: 'What's so funny?'

Wiping a tear from my eye, I try to tell him. "You really thought- that- you are- "I can't help it. My laughter takes over again, keeping me from finishing my sentence.

I guess Ferb figured out they weren't really there, because he just rolls his eyes at me and walks back into the bathroom.

As my laughter dies down, I can't help but wonder at how improbable these last two days have been. Not only has the Tri-State Area been freed, but we got to meet ourselves from another dimension and Ferb and I apparently found love. I mean, what are the odds?

That's when I hear the door open downstairs.

Figuring that it was either someone I knew, who I'd want to greet, or something dangerous, which I'd want to know about, I rush downstairs to see who it is.

I can't believe it! He's back!

He places his hat on the hanger by the door and turns to see me grinning like a fool.

"Phineas!"

"Dad!"

I jump into his arms, and he holds me close. I hear some thuds around upstairs. Dad puts me down just in time for a flying hug from Ferb.

"Ferb, my boy, it's good to see you, too!"

I grab his leg. "How are you home early?" I asked, wondering if he had seen our broadcast yesterday.

"Well, I was working, as usual, when something came up on the DoofenChannel. It happened to be two brilliant boys who gave me the most wonderful news: I didn't have to work in the factory anymore and could come home to see my family! So, I hopped on the next ride home." He ruffles my hair. "Where did you boys learn to sing like that?"

"We taught ourselves," Ferb states.

I try not to laugh at that double statement. It was true, the Phineas and Ferb from the other dimension were us, but that sentence also could mean that Ferb and I taught ourselves without help.

"Brilliant! I always hoped to see you boys do something amazing. But, um, where's your mum?"

"Down here!" came a faint reply.

Dad frowned. "Still in the basement?"

"Yeah, she didn't believe us when we told her that Doofenshmirtz wasn't in charge anymore," I answer.

"Maybe I can get her to-"

A whirring of gears and a metallic chatter interrupts him. Dad takes a step backwards. "Is that… Platyborg?" he gasps.

"Dad, don't worry! All his evil programming is gone. He's our Perry again!" To prove it, I rush up to Perry and hug him.

Dad hesitantly walks up to Perry and pats him on the head. When Perry just closes his eyes and chatters, he smiles. "Well, I guess it's alright then. Of course, your mother won't be happy about this. She'll think it's a trap made by Doofenshmirtz."

"She can have the word of the Resistance that Perry's good."

We turn to see Candace coming out of her room, in her Resistance outfit.

Dad's jaw drops. "Candace? You're in the Resistance?"

She smirks. "Actually, I made it."

"Wh- why? How?"

She puts her arms around me and Ferb. "I wanted to protect these guys, of course. I also found a bunch of equipment in a lair under the house that used to belong to a secret agent."

At this point, I realize that I'm the only one not ready for what we're gonna do today. So, I head into the bathroom, leaving the others to discuss the Resistance and whatnot.

* * *

><p>(Isabella POV)<p>

"Vanessa, are you finished yet?"

Vanessa comes out of her room, and places her hands on her hips. "Why are you so impatient? It isn't like we have to be there at a given time. Besides, I'm the one bringing the blueprints, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." I don't know why I'm in such a hurry to head across the street. It just… feels like I need to be there soon.

"Isa?" A faint cry comes from deeper in the house.

Vanessa waves me on, and I shout, "Coming Mama!"

I run into her room, where she is laying in her bed, alone in the dark.

"Isa, did I miss the wake-up call again?" she inquires mechanically.

I sit on the edge of her bed. "No, Mama. I told you, Doofenshmirtz isn't in charge anymore. We no longer have to follow his laws."

She looks at me without comprehension. "Thank you for covering for me again, Isa. You have been such a strong girl since- since he left."

The tears spring to my eyes, but I wipe them away before they have a chance to fall. "I'll be out again today, Mama. Don't worry, I'll be home tonight."

She nods without hearing me and I walk to the door. I glance behind me and look back at her. "I love you, Mama," I whisper.

She fails to hear me again.

Vanessa gives me a sympathetic look as I leave the room. "Still no change?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Still reliving that day."

Vanessa puts an arm around me. "You need to talk about it?"

I give her a grateful smile. "Thanks, but I kinda already did."

"With who?" She inquires.

"Phineas."

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

It was apparently a good thing I got ready when I did. I had just finished when there was a knock on the door.

I race down the stairs to see Dad opening the door. "Why, hello there. What are you young ladies doing here?" he asked.

I skid to a stop beside him.

"Hi Phineas," Isabella says, actually sounding somewhat cheerful. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey Isabella! Hi Vanessa!" I cheerfully reply.

I hear a small noise and Ferb is suddenly standing beside me.

"Hey Ferb. How it goin'?" Vanessa pipes in.

Ferb grins.

"So, you know each other?" Dad asks, glancing between us.

"Yeah, don't you recognize them? They were with us yesterday!" I practically shout joyfully.

He turns back to the girls. "Oh! Yes, you were, weren't you? Sorry about that. Come on in!"

"Thanks Mr…" Vanessa trails off.

"It's Fletcher."

"Thanks Mr. Fletcher," Isabella finishes.

"Alright, the four of you have fun. I'm going to try to convince your mother that she can come out of the basement."

As he walks away, I ask Vanessa, "Did you bring everything?"

She grins. "I have the blueprints for the Clothes Recycler and a can of my hair-growing spray."

"Perfect! All we need now are a bunch of Dooferalls and a machine that can put them all together!"

* * *

><p>(Vanessa POV)<p>

The boys jump into the project with as much enthusiasm as I do. Being something of an inventor myself, I love this! I'm ecstatic that I finally have a chance to use some of my blueprints that I never got a chance to build!

It wasn't that I didn't want to before, but being the only person in the Resistance with any knowledge of medical practices made me the nurse of the Resistance. As such, I treated any and all injuries that were impairing, fatal, or visible in any way. And because the Resistance was almost always at a disadvantage, those were many. I never really had time to myself.

But I always took my spare time to make new blueprints and create some of my easier ideas, such as the hair-growing spray.

Isabella starts on the scaffolding, being similar to what she fixed up when we found the Resistance HQ, while Phineas gets tinkering with a machine around my hair-growing spray.

"Vanessa?"

I turn to see Ferb holding my blueprints, a pile of parts around him. "Yes?"

"Can you help me make sense of this section? I'm afraid I cannot quite piece it together."

"Sure." I walk up beside him and take the other side of the blueprints. I notice he seems to blush slightly as I do.

"So, the compressor attaches here, and this gear fits in this groove. Got It?"

He nods, but rather than putting down the blueprints, he places a hand around my shoulders. 'Thank you,' his eyes say.

I blush and can't quite stifle a giggle. "No problem, Ferb. I really don't mind helping you."

He grins, then grabs a screwdriver and hands it to me.

* * *

><p>(Perry POV)<p>

"Hey Perry! Pass me that wrench!" Phineas shouts.

I chatter and run it over to him.

The machine is coming along fast. In fact, if my built-in scanners are right, it is over seventy-five percent complete. I'm pretty sure that even Doofenshmirtz, at his best, couldn't beat this team of inventors.

I hand Phineas the wrench. "Thanks buddy," he says as he takes it from me.

I watch him tighten a bolt for a moment before I turn to find someone else to help.

"There we go, now we need a- AHHHH!"

The scream coincides with something hitting my tail. I take a step forward so as not to scratch whatever was hitting my tail, and turn around.

My heart nearly stops.

Phineas is kneeling on the ground, holding his side. Blood oozes out from between his fingers.

"PHINEAS!" comes from the other three. Isabella, the farthest away, is somehow the first beside him. Ferb and Vanessa arrive simultaneously, and Vanessa immediately starts checking the wound.

However, I just start backing up in horror. I just hurt Phineas! My owner and best friend!

Isabella whirls around and storms toward me. "YOU! YOU HURT HIM!"

She punches my bill, and I just drop, my eyes not leaving Phineas.

Isabella kicks me, her foot bouncing off my metallic casing.

I turn my head and look at my tail. My now bloodied tail.

I nearly throw up at the sight of Phineas's blood on **my** tail.

Isabella punches me, a metallic clang sounding where she hit.

I unfold my wings and activate my rocket boosters. I don't want to be near my boys if I'm a danger to them.

I blast off, tears streaming from my non-cybernetic eye, splashing against me, warm as blood.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

Vanessa pulls a small, pocket first aid kit out and begins to wrap up my side.

"You're lucky this is just a flesh wound. If Perry's tail had actually impaled you, it could have punctured something important."

I nod, gritting my teeth. The sound of rockets activating grabs my attention.

I look up to see Perry flying away, his head down and eyes shut.

"Perry!" I shout, to no avail. The rockets are too loud for him to hear me.

"Platyborg! If I ever see you near him again-!" Isabella shouts.

I look at her. She is shaking her fist at Perry, and her hand seems to be bruised slightly. As soon as the sound of Perry's flight fades, she runs over to me with a slight limp.

"Are you alright? Is he alright, Vanessa?" she asks pleadingly.

"Don't worry, Isabella. It was just a scratch. A large one, yes, but just a scratch," Vanessa soothes.

"Isabella, why were you so mad at Perry?" I ask, hoping she would tell me that wasn't the case.

Her face turns hard and I know that she is beyond mad. She looks ready to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, but that's what had to happen. Perry just hurt Phineas! Accidentally, of course, but tell that to Isabella.<strong>

**Seriously, someone tell her. She's furious.**

**So, Perry's gone, Isabella's furious, and Phineas is a little confused. I'm pretty sure this is another cliffhanger.**

**Hopefully I can break my monthly update pattern! By making it shorter, I mean, not by taking longer...**

**Of course, I have my Phineas and Ferb crossover to write on, too. Have any of you guys read it? It's a crossover with the game Halo. The story is rated T and called Carpe Diem, if any of you want to find it.**

**Review!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, I've left you hanging for long enough. Time to see how the rest of this day goes. And I added another song remake!**

**Be warned, the last little bit may seem choppy, but that is because I didn't think the rest of the day would be able to be a full chapter, but I couldn't drop it.  
><strong>

**And, finally, I managed to update in less than a month! FINALLY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Isabella POV)<p>

Mad? He's asking why I'm mad? I'm not mad. I am furious!

"He hurt you, Phineas! He hurt you!" I insist.

Phineas shakes his head. "It wasn't his fault. I turned around and ran into his tail. It was entirely my fault."

"But- it- you still got hurt!" I cry. My eyes start to fill with tears and I hurriedly wipe them away.

Phineas smiles encouragingly. "Isabella, I'm going to be fine."

I sit down, hard. He doesn't get it. For the first time since Doofenshmirtz took over, I finally allow myself to feel something for someone. As soon as I do, he gets hurt. If I lose someone else I care for…

Phineas looks at Ferb and Vanessa. "Can you guys go look for Perry? Isabella can take care of me for now."

I watch Ferb and Vanessa run out of the backyard. I turn to Phineas, only to find that he has sat down next to me.

"Isabella, this isn't just about me, isn't it?" he asks gently.

I look at him for a second, wondering if he _wants_ me to break down.

"Ferb and Vanessa shouldn't be back for a while. You can tell me."

I dawns on me why he sent them away. He knows I don't want to look weak. He's actually giving me a chance to vent my emotions without anyone else watching.

So, I let loose the torrent I've been holding back.

I bury my head into his shoulder and cry. "I've lost my family. My father's dead and my mother might as well be."

He wraps his arms around me and says, "It'll be alright, Isabella."

I shake my head. "I could have lost you. I finally let myself _feel_ again, and I might have lost you! I don't think I could handle that."

He gently rubs my back, just holding me, somehow making me feel better.

I cry and cry, and he still holds me.

When the tears finally dry, I lift my head and he releases me. "You must think I'm pathetic," I whisper.

Phineas smiles at me. "Not at all. In fact, you must be very brave to handle so much."

"Really? You think I'm brave?"

He nods. "You don't let anyone see that you're hurt. You give them someone to look up to. That's very brave. But even you need someone to talk to."

I wipe my eyes and give him a small smile. "Thanks Phineas. And thanks for being here for me."

* * *

><p>(Perry POV)<p>

I fly out of Danville, into a nearby forest. The only ones who might have accepted me was my family and they will probably hate me now.

I hurt him!

I slam my head repeatedly against a tree, hoping to forget the sight of blood on my tail. Before I so much as feel it, the tree crashes to the ground. I run up to another tree, and, when that fails, another.

I'll find some way to punish myself, even if I have to knock down the entire forest.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

It doesn't take too long before Ferb and Vanessa return. But Perry isn't with them.

"I don't know how we're supposed to find him, Phineas," Vanessa explains, "he _flew_ away. We can't follow him."

I'm not going to let Perry ruin his life because of an accident! "We have to find some way to tell him it isn't his fault!" I exclaim. An idea pops into my head. "I've got it! We can go back to the broadcast center and send him a message that way! He ought to be able to see that!"

Ferb nods and practically drags Vanessa out of the yard, not that she is really complaining. Isabella and I follow at slower pace because of my side.

She places a hand on my shoulder, as if to get my attention. "Phineas, why are you so insistent on helping Perry? I can understand your attitude about giving people a second chance, but Perry has done more harm than any person I can think of, save Doofenshmirtz himself."

"Isabella, he's family. You have to try for your family, no matter how many times it takes."

That draws a reaction from her. "I- I never had any family to lose. Not since m-my father died. My mother has always stayed home and done nothing to bring attention to herself. The only other person who is family is Vanessa, and she was always safe in the Resistance HQ."

I put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, you would do anything for them, right?"

She nods.

"Well, that's why I want to help Perry."

"I never thought of it that way," she whispers, looking away from me.

* * *

><p>(Perry POV)<p>

I was hitting my head on tree number fifty-something when a slight rustling gets my attention. I turn and see a pair of animals emerge from the brush. One is a brown Chihuahua and the other is an orange turtle. Both are standing on their hind legs and are wearing fedoras on their heads.

I chatter in surprise. "_Pinky? Terry?_"

Terry nods, but keeps his distance. Pinky, on the other hand, walks right up to me and gives me a small shove. "_What are you doing out here?_" he barks. "_Your owners are worried sick about you_."

I shake my head. _"There's no way I'm going back. I hurt Phineas!_"

Terry tenses up. "_Why?_" he grumbles.

"_I didn't mean to! But my tail-_"

Pinky glances behind me, then scoffs. "_If that's what happened, I don't think they will stay mad at you. After all, that thing does stick out a ways. Perhaps Monogram can get it removed._"

I twitch. "_I- I guess I could see. What about you guys?_"

Pinky grinned. _"We were going to sneak back to our owners when we were told to come and get you. We'll follow you into town._"

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

It took far less time for us to reach the broadcast center and override the next broadcast than it did yesterday. Apparently, it is easier to hack into a super-encrypted system the second time around.

"How are we going to make sure he hear's us? And how do we prove to him that we really want him back?" Vanessa asks. "He didn't listen to us before."

I stop to think for a moment. It can't be something too simple, as that would make him think we weren't really trying. But it couldn't be too complicated, as that might make him think that we were trying more for his sake than because we really meant it.

It hit me like Mrs. Hirano's purse. "I know what we're gonna do! We can sing another song!"

Ferb nods, but Vanessa and Isabella look doubtful. "Are you sure a song will work?" Isabella asks.

I nod eagerly. "Yeah! He knows what music means to us. Before he disappeared, we would often try to sneak a little music for us to listen to!"

That seems to satisfy them. "Well, you better write those lyrics down, then," Vanessa says.

I shake my head, surprising both of them. "No time. We'll barely have enough time to set up for the broadcast we've overridden. We'll have to make up the lyrics on the fly."

Ferb and I start to rush around, setting up the cameras and instruments as the girls just stare at us.

"We're going to be making up a song as we sing it? Do you at least have the music?" Isabella demands.

Not pausing from out work, I nod. "Of course. I'll go ahead and do most of the singing. You guys can just join in when you feel like you need to.

The rest of the set up is a blur to me. I am too worried about Perry to remember it.

Next thing I know, we are standing in front of the cameras, with Ferb nodding to tell me that they are running.

"Perry," I begin, "I hope you can hear this buddy…"

* * *

><p>(Perry POV)<p>

"… and I hope you know that I know it wasn't your fault."

The three of us are staring at the screen. I am tearing up. He's willing to go through all this just to tell me that he still wants me.

"And just in case you still don't believe us, we have something we want you to hear."

The four kids start playing, and my tears roll down my beak, feeling as warm as my heart.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

_**Phineas**__: Perry, you know you are a boy's best friend,  
>You're more than just a passing <em>_trend__,  
>Every day we love you more and more,<em>

I pour all my emotions into making these lyrics, hoping that Perry will understand.

_**Phineas**__: Oh, Perry, we love you more than summer time, __  
><em>_We think you are really quite sublime, __  
><em>_We love you more than anything mentioned before._

_Oh, Perry, you're extraordinary,  
>The color of a blueberry,<br>Not at all ancillary,_

_**Phineas, Ferb, and Vanessa**__: Yes, Perry!_

_So come home Perry,  
>Come home Perry, come home! <em>

I look at the others, who are adding whatever they can.

A thought strikes me. If one specific person can show forgiveness, Perry would have no doubt that we really want him. So I turn to that person.

"Hey Isabella, why don't you sing one?"

She looks at me like I've turned into Doofenshmirtz.

I quietly add, "Please?"

She hesitates a moment longer, then she nods. "Okay."

She takes the mike.

_**Isabella**__: Oh Perry, I thought you were scary__  
><em>_I was very wary, __  
><em>_Could you really blame me?_

Hearing her sing nearly makes me zone out. But, she is doing this for Perry. That, or she is forgiving Perry for the rest of us. So I play on.

_**Isabella**__: Oh, Perry! Now you're not so scary,  
>We all really need thee,<br>And we does include me! _

_**Phineas**__: We includes me!  
><em>_**Phineas and Ferb**__: Includes me!  
><em>_**Phineas, Ferb, and Vanessa**__: Includes me! _

_**All**__: So come home Perry,  
>Come home Perry, come home<em>

_So come home Perry,  
>Come home Perry, come home!<em>

* * *

><p>(Perry POV)<p>

_Come home Perry, come home!_

I hear the song come to an end as I finally reach the broadcast building. I don't even slow down as I run thorugh the doors.

All four of them turn to me.

"Perry!" Phineas shouts.

All four of them run over and embrace me. Even Isabella.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

Perry stays by my side all the way home. Everyone is happy, even Isabella, who is sticking close by me. I'm not sure if that's because she doesn't want Perry accidentally hurting anyone or if she's still worried about my injury.

We enter the backyard, where our style machine is sitting almost complete.

I grin and turn to everyone else. "So, are we just going to stand around and let that sit there? Let's finish this thing!"

Isabella rushes off to start, with Ferb and Vanessa following at a more leisurely pace. Perry chatters and lightly tugs my sleeve.

"You want to gather the Dooferalls instead of help?" I ask. He nods and I give him an understanding nod. "Alright. And don't worry, we can try to fix up a few things about your casing tomorrow."

He grins and runs off to get the clothes.

* * *

><p>(Vanessa POV)<p>

We finish in less than thirty minutes after getting restarted. Perry finishes piling the Dooferalls in the machine right as Ferb finishes tightening the last bolt.

"Hey guys, can I go first?" I ask. "It was my design, after all."

Phineas nods. "Go right ahead."

I enter the machine and turn it on. After a couple minutes of whirring, snipping, and sewing, I hop out of the machine.

I look down at my new clothes. I'm now wearing a yellow sundress and matching sandals.

I'm kinda disappointed they aren't pink. But Ferb's praise of, "You look amazing," makes me wonder if I should wear yellow more often.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

Ferb comes out of the machine wearing an outfit almost exactly like his Resistance outfit, except the jacket is black with silver studs all over and the shirt is a midnight purple.

Vanessa giggles at the sight and Ferb blushes.

I hop in next.

I come out with much more simple clothes. I have the earpiece from my Resistance outfit, a white shirt with a blood red jacket, and blue jean shorts.

Isabella smiles at me. "You know," she says, "you clean up really well."

I blush at her compliment. "Thanks Isabella. You ready to go?"

She nods and jumps in.

When she jumps back out, my jaw drops.

She is dressed in a pale violet skirt, a black shirt, and pale violet tank top. But something seems… off about it.

She comes up to me. "Whacha' think?"

"L-looks great! But there is something missing," I reply.

* * *

><p>(Isabella POV)<p>

Phineas suddenly snaps his fingers and runs over to the machine. When he comes back, he's holding a ribbon the same color as my skirt and tank top.

He asks, "May I?"

I nod and he gently puts my hair up into a ponytail. As soon as he is done, he takes a step back and says, "Perfect."

I don't know why, but the way he said that makes me blush.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it?<br>**

**Alright, next chapter will start day 3, and bring some new views into this story. You might be wondering, what are those views? Am I ever going to bring in the other dimension like I've said? What ever happened to Doofenshmirtz? Why am I writing questions like this?  
><strong>

**Well, everything will be answered soon! You know, except that last one.  
><strong>

**So, in the meantime, please review!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, it seems like the universe had some payback for me updating this story in less than a month last time... Not to mention I couldn't post this yesterday due to some sort of problem with the site...  
><strong>

**It's been way too long, guys! Sorry, but the end of high school is packed! Seriously, my teachers aren't giving me a break. This weekend was the first real chance I've had to write, and I'm still pushing it on procrastination!  
><strong>

**Alright, new stuff ahead. Including a major plot issue.  
><strong>

**So, just read on!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Doofenshmirtz POV)<p>

Being in prison isn't so bad.

Really, it isn't. You get all your meals and whatnot free. You never have to worry if someone is going to break in and steal your stuff. And, when you are the only one in your prison, you don't even have to worry about other prisoners going after you!

Plus, I've got my Choo-Choo. I really don't need anything more than what I've got.

I'm pushing Choo-Choo around a set of tracks OWCA provided for me when that one guy, I think his name is Carl, comes over to my cell and looks in.

"How ya doin' in there?" he asks.

I give him a genuine smile. "I have Choo-Choo, and even a track for it. I'm just fine."

He just rolls his eyes. "So, you're seriously just done being evil now that you have that toy train?"

I nod. "It was the only thing that was bad about my childhood. If I don't have a painfully scarring back-story, then I can't be a villain, can I?"

Carl turns away and walks back out, but not before I hear him mutter, "Good thing he doesn't know that's not true."

His footsteps fade, but not his words. They start jumping around inside my head.

Did I really need an excuse to be evil? It was the best thing I've ever tried, and I really enjoyed it. Especially the fact that I was in charge of the entire Tri-State Area. I mean, who wouldn't like to be in charge of their own little country?

I feel a smile break out on my face, but this one was hardly the same as my previous one. This one was pure evil.

"I'll have to remember to thank him once I'm in charge again."

I settle down to play with Choo-Choo, even as a new evil scheme begins to take shape in my mind.

* * *

><p>(Perry POV)<p>

"Aaaannd, done!"

I feel my cybernetic body as Phineas connects the last wire. Once he closes the panel, I sit up.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any cooler, boy!" Phineas exclaims. Ferb nods with a slight grin.

I walk over to the mirror the boys set up to see how the changes have gone.

It was hard to believe that it was already done. From what I remember, Doofenshmirtz took days to make any significant upgrade. But my boys had given me a complete overhaul in about two hours.

I let out a whistle once I see myself in the mirror. I'm no longer a blocky cyborg with a platypus head and tail. Now, my casing is nearly the same shape and size as my old flesh-and-blood body was. It is not metallic grey, but a shiny sort of silver. My tail is as flexible as it once was, with no spike out. However, I could feel that the spike was there, just retractable now. My cybernetic eye now glowed a friendly blue, but I could feel that it would turn red when I was mad. My arms and legs were thinner, and seemed able to switch between walking on two limbs and four limbs easily, with none of the ache my old cybernetics had given me. Most of my old weaponry was removed, with only the laser cannons and maces remaining. But the boys had given me so many other tools that I felt that my agent hat would be redundant.

Of course, most of that wasn't visible. What was visible was the appearance of a platypus naturally half metal, not made into a cyborg.

I chatter my thanks. The boys immediately hug me.

"It's the least we can do," Ferb said.

* * *

><p>(Doofenshmirtz POV)<p>

My evil scheme is rapidly taking form. There are only two problems.

First, OWCA had my cell under intense scrutiny. While I could easily bypass security, I couldn't do so without tripping some alarms. I could disable the alarms if I had more parts, but I would need to be out of here to get more parts. So, when I escape, OWCA will immediately know.

Which leads to my second problem: I need a place to work in secret. My plan will require time and effort, which I can't spend constantly on the lookout for agents coming to arrest me. I would just return to my building, but the Resistance apparently cracked it right before my arrest. And those brats will know all the secret areas I might possibly use here. Staying in this Tri-State Area would be self-destructive.

Wait! What about my self-destructive counterpart in the other dimension? Yes, he could give me all the parts I need, as well as a place for me to work that this OWCA would never find!

I pick Choo-Choo up and place him in a specially designed pocket that will protect Choo-Choo and won't encumber me. I pull out one of the wires from the track and start to pick the lock of my cell door.

In a few heartbeats, the door opens and I slide out of my cell. I rush over to the door out of the room and wait for it to open.

Sure enough, exactly three seconds after I get there, it swings open as Carl runs in. He doesn't notice me as he heads for the cells. I slip past him and rush down the hall. Foolishly, the Exit is right there, unlocked and unguarded. I rush through it and am out of the building before anyone other than Carl knows I'm free.

These guys are toast.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

Perry, Ferb and I are under the tree in our backyard. It just feels right to sit here while thinking of what to do today.

Speaking of which… "Ferb, what do you want to do today?"

Ferb opens his mouth to reply when Perry suddenly jerks up. Ferb and I look at him. After a moment of sitting there, he chatters in what sounds like alarm.

"What's wrong boy?"

Suddenly, the gate bursts open. Vanessa and Isabella run in, followed by Candace.

"Phineas! Ferb! We have a call from Major Monogram! We need to get to Perry's lair now!" Candace shouts.

If Monogram was calling, there must be something really wrong! We rush to the entrance Candace showed us, built into the side of the house. We exit in Perry's lair, where the rest of the Resistance is waiting. We all look at the giant monitor on the wall, where Monogram is looking absolutely grim.

"Okay. It seems like everyone is here. I have terrible news. Doofenshmirtz has escaped from prison."

A collective gasp fills the room. We barely beat Doofenshmirtz last time. How are we supposed to beat him again if he gets that strong?

"This time, we know he's coming. You guys know how to beat him, and we'll be sending OWCA agents to assist you. First and foremost, Agent P."

Perry walks to the front of the crowd. Buford, who is leaning against the wall, scoffs. "Wasn't Shiny there Doof's minion?"

Monogram glares at him, actually making Buford cringe. "You had your best men work on making sure Agent P was free from Doofenshmirtz's influence. If you trust them, you can trust him."

Buford nods.

"We have two other agents available for this task at the moment; Agent T and Agent P from another division."

A tube slides down from the ceiling and two animals exit. One is an orange turtle, and the other is a brown Chihuahua. As soon as they turnaround, two gasps sound off.

First one is from Dr. Baljeet, near the front. The other is actually right next to me: Isabella.

"We were hoping to get these two back to their homes some other way, but this emergency means otherwise. You must find Doofenshmirtz and capture him! Monogram out."

As his image disappears, Baljeet and Isabella walk up to the two agents. Wanting to be able to help Isabella, I follow.

Dr. Baljeet kneels down in front of the turtle. "Terry? You're back?" The turtle, Terry, nods. Dr. Baljeet starts laughing and holds out an arm. Terry jumps on it, then jumps onto Dr. Baljeet's head. The two continue laughing as Dr. Baljeet moves to the computer and starts typing something in.

Isabella also kneels down in front of the Chihuahua. "Pinky?" she whispers. Pinky nods and wipes his eyes. Isabella embraces the small dog, and her shoulders start to heave. I glance around to see if anyone notices, but everyone else seems to be doing something else.

"I thought you were gone for good," Isabella sobs, just loud enough for me to hear. Pinky pats her back soothingly. After a second, Isabella pulls back and wipes her eyes.

"Come on," she says, back to her tough exterior, "we have an evil scientist to catch."

Pinky gives her a salute and scampers over to Perry.

I walk up to Isabella and put a hand on her shoulder. She looks at me and I whisper, "No one noticed."

She gives me a small smile and a slight nod.

* * *

><p>(Doofenshmirtz POV)<p>

Boy, I'm glad I kept those blueprints handy! After my failure of a counterpart rebuilt his Other-Dimension-Inator, I made sure to make a blueprint for it.

Now, with a bit of tinkering, I've not only made one, but this one can take me anywhere in the Other Dimension! Those fools at OWCA will never find me!

I'm about to activate the device when I hear a crash behind me.

I turn to see my traitor of a general striking a fighting pose. "Ah, Perry the Platyborg. What a pleasant surprise. What happened to you? You look too smooth."

He chatters angrily.

"Eh, no matter. Looks like I'll have some help with my plot."

I pull out a remote and his normal eye grows wide. With an evil smile, I push the button.

Nothing happens.

Scowling, I push it again. Nothing.

"Your Resistance pals altered you, didn't they?" I groan. Perry smirks and nods.

"Oh well. Looks like I'm on my own after all."

Leaving him no time to get me, I push the activation button on the device. I also push the emergency scrambler button.

Perry rushes me as the portal opens.

Laughing manically, I run through the portal and watch as it closes on him. "Farewell, Perry the Platyborg!"

The portal vanishes right as he reaches it, leaving him back home.

I turn around and take in my surroundings. His home is just the same as last time. Only there is a hole in the wall, and a larger one in the ceiling.

Man, my counterpart is a fool.

* * *

><p>(Phineas POV)<p>

We rush to Doof's headquarters, hoping Perry had managed to keep him there.

Unfortunately, Perry is alone when we get there, standing beside what looks like the Other-Dimension-Inator.

"Perry!" I shout, "Did he escape?"

Perry gives me a look that pretty much shouts, "No, DUH!"

"Well, open the portal and let's get him!"

Perry shook his head and gestured at the device.

"What's he doing?" Buford asks.

"Perry, can you use the text-translator?" I ask.

Perry nods and pulls out a keyboard from his chest. He starts typing away and a male computerized voice says, "Doofenshmirtz made this device able to take him anywhere in the Other Dimension. He scrambled the exact coordinates, and I can't figure out where in that Tri-State Area he is."

"Do you mean we have no idea where he could be?" Candace asks calmly. When Perry nods, she groans. "Alright, troops, listen up. We'll just have to get help from the people in the Other Dimension. They know how bad Doofenshmirtz can be, so they won't take the chance of him taking over. Perry, open a portal somewhere in the Tri-State area."

Perry nods and activates the device.

I glance around at everyone going through. There's Perry, Candace, myself, Ferb, Isabella, Vanessa, Pinky, Buford, Baljeet, Terry, Jeremy, and the Firestorm Girls.

"Alright, everyone," Candace states, "Doof is going down."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I had Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz escape. I didn't originally plan that, but I needed something to get this story moving. At least I gave some sort of reason behind it, even if it is a pretty poor reason.<br>**

**So, back to the First Dimension! Next time, we see what they've been up to today, and why First Dimension Doofenshmirtz wasn't around to meet his counterpart.  
><strong>

**After that, I've got to start labeling the characters by Dimension... That's going to be a pain...  
><strong>

**Anyway, please review, using that big, blue button that I've come to love!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys... I feel really bad about leaving this story (and all my _Phineas and Ferb_ stories, for that matter) without updates for so long...  
><strong>

**A few of you know that I am writing a story for another fandom, _Gravity Falls_. But I still don't think that justifies the long wait...  
><strong>

**Well, here is the day in the First Dimension in a nutshell. Hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day, in the First Dimension<em>

"Hey Ferb, where is everyone?"

Ferb shrugged while hammering away at their latest project.

"Do you think they're okay?" Phineas asked. "I mean, it's not like them to say they'd come over today and not show up."

Right as Phineas finished his sentence, Buford and Baljeet walked in.

"Hey guys. Where were you?"

Baljeet sighed. "We were almost here when Buford gave me a wedgie. It ripped my underpants, so I had to go home and get new ones."

Ferb gave a small chuckle. Phineas patted Baljeet on the back. "Well, glad you're okay. By the way, did either of you see Isabella?"

"Girly ain't home yet," Buford said. "She must still be picking her grandma from the airport."

"I wonder why it's taking so long," Phineas muttered. "After all, they had the right time and everything."

The sound of a car pulling into a nearby house caught their attention. Sure enough, a few moments later, Isabella walked through the gate. "Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas grinned. "Hey Isabella. We were wondering what was keeping you."

"Well, Nana's flight was delayed, so we had to wait."

"That's annoying," Buford commented.

Phineas snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea. Ferb, we're gonna have to put slamming a revolving door on hold, 'cause I know what we're gonna do today!"

"What is your new idea?" Baljeet asked.

"We're gonna make a plane that can fly in any weather. That way, it can't be delayed!"

* * *

><p>Perry was napping in the shade of the tree. The boys and their friends were already hard at work with their new project.<p>

Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath him. He fell through and landed on a giant slingshot, which fired him straight out of the ground and towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. He put his fedora on and deployed his hang glider before he activated his watch.

Monogram appeared on the tiny screen. "Good morning, Agent P. Sorry for the slingshot, but Doofenshmirtz got a head start on today's scheme. We have camera footage of him with a new –Inator, but we don't know what it does. Find out and put a stop to it!"

Perry saluted him as he approached the purple building.

Folding up his hang glider, he smashed through the wall, and was immediately tied up with regular rope.

He chattered angrily as Doofenshmirtz walked up to him.

"Perry the Platypus? Why are you so huffy? So what if I got a head's start on today's scheme?" The evil scientist shook his head. "Actually, it wasn't even a head's start. I just finished early."

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Anyway, backstory time!"

"I believe you already know how I was raised by Ocelots, right Perry the Platypus? Well, yesterday I went to see a new Ocelot exhibit. While watching them, I found that I knew what they were saying! Years after leaving my adopted Ocelot family, I can still understand them! So, I thought that if I could understand them, I could use them as minions."

"However, I can't get that many up here due to laws against importing animals. So, I created this!" He whipped the tarp off of his –Inator. "The Ocelot-Inator! With this, I will transform the citizens of the Tri-State Area into Ocelots. Then, with an army of Ocelots, I can rule the Tri-State Area!"

He cackled madly as Perry struggled against the rope.

"The only problem with the –Inator," Doofenshmirtz continued, "is that it only shoots straight down." As he said this, he rolled it over to his rocket skiff. "Good thing I fixed this. And I even made it waterproof so you can't short-circuit it this time, Perry the Jerkapus."

Perry snapped out of the ropes as Doofenshmirtz began to lift off. Jumping on the skiff, he yanked at the steering.

"Perry the Platypus! How did you escape?!"

Perry didn't answer. The skiff, with its steering being pulled two ways, went straight through the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's go over everything one last time," Phineas said, looking at the list in his hands. "Turbines?"<p>

"Check!" Baljeet answered.

"Anti-Gravity Stabilizers?"

"Check," Buford grunted.

"Weather shield and power core?"

Ferb gave Phineas a thumb's up.

"Wide screen TV, massage chairs, fully stocked fridge, hot tub, and karaoke machine for the lounge?"

"All good here, Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz struggled to control the rocket skiff. He found it rather difficult given the amount of punches he was receiving from Perry the Platypus.<p>

In fact, the next one caused him to release the steering and collapse on the back of the skiff.

Which would have been fine if they hadn't been about to crash.

The rocket skiff impacted the ground, throwing the evil scientist, -Inator, and secret agent off.

Doofenshmirtz, with much groaning in pain, looked up.

He saw a futuristic-looking plane in front of him.

With a manical grin, he grabbed his Ocelot-Inator and quickly attached it to the underside of the plane.

Scrambling for the cockpit, he managed to strap himself in and take off before Perry came to his senses.

* * *

><p>Perry came to right as the plane lifted off. He chattered angrily and ran for a nearby entrance to his lair. He would need his hovercar to catch up with the plane.<p>

As he dove into his lair, he felt as if he was forgetting something. But he shrugged it off.

He had more important things to take care of at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Ferb, I'm positive we didn't add an autopilot that could launch the plane alone! So why are we in the air?"<p>

Ferb shrugged, glancing out the side of the plane. The takeoff had been so sudden that the door to the lounge had torn off.

All five kids were glad they had been on the other side of the plane when it had.

"Isn't there a way to the front of the plane from here?" Isabella asked.

Phineas smiled. "Yeah! I guess we better go see what's happening then!"

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz laughed as he prepared the Ocelot-Inator to fire via a remote he had placed in his lab coat. He was certain that Perry would never get the chance to stop him.<p>

And then Perry crashed through the glass window.

Doofenshmirtz felt a sensation of déjà vu as Perry began to assault him, messing up his hold on the steering.

* * *

><p>As the kids moved for the cockpit, the plane suddenly tilted. Baljeet and Buford were thrown into the now empty hot tub. Ferb was thrown against one of the chairs. Phineas was thrown into the wall beside the ruined door.<p>

Isabella was thrown through it.

She screamed as she saw nothing but open air beneath her. She clamped her eyes shut.

Then, she jerked to a stop as something grabbed her hand. Opening her eyes, she saw Phineas holding on to her with a determined look.

Slowly, he pulled her back into the plane.

Once her feet were on the floor, she engulfed him in a hug. "Phineas! Thank you!" she practically sobbed.

Phineas held her back. "I'm just glad I caught you in-"

The plane rolled suddenly. Buford managed to hold on to the edge of the hot tub with one hand and Baljeet with the other. Ferb was thrown where Phineas had landed last time.

But this time, Phineas and Isabella were both thrown out the door.

Ferb acted quickly, grabbing for them. He managed to snag Isabella's hand. Isabella grabbed Phineas.

As the two of them dangled from the plane, it twisted and jerked. Isabella felt her grip on Ferb's hand slipping.

"Pull us up, Ferb!" Phineas shouted.

Ferb looked at his brother, his eyes telling the full story: the sudden movements and the fact that there was two of them made it impossible, as well as the fact that his grip was failing.

Phineas suddenly looked resigned. "Isabella. Let me go."

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Ferb can't pull us both up, and I don't want you to fall. So please, just let me go!" He closed his eyes, as if he knew she wouldn't refuse.

Isabella glanced up at Ferb, who appeared as startled and pleading as she felt, then back down to Phineas. She looked long and hard at the boy she loved before reaching her decision.

Looking as Ferb, she said, "I'm sorry." Then she let go.

* * *

><p>Perry smacked Doofenshmirtz with his tail, causing yet another spin in the plane's movement. This time, Perry didn't land well, smacking his head against the wall.<p>

When he did, it brought to the front of his mind what had bothered him earlier.

Doofenshmirtz's rocket skiff had crashed into his owners' backyard. The plane he had taken had been the one the boys were going to use.

Doofenshmirtz might have put his owners in danger.

With a surge of anger, Perry attacked Doofenshmirtz again. This time, he noticed a remote with a self-destruct button on it. Amid the punches he gave Doofenshmirtz, he pushed the button.

The sound of a small explosion came from the underside of the plane.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz suddenly shouted.

With a roll of his eyes, Perry yanked Doofenshmirtz out of his seat and out the window. They only fell a short distance before landing in Perry's hovercar.

But during that fall, Perry spotted something. It looked like something had fallen out of the plane.

He used his car's screen to zoom in on it. When he saw _who_ it was, he gasped.

* * *

><p>Phineas felt the rushing of the wind change. He heard the sounds of the plane quiet. He knew Isabella had let him go.<p>

But he wondered why he still felt like her hand was grasping his.

He opened his eyes. Everything was as he expected it. Except one little detail.

Isabella was still holding on to him.

"ISABELLA!" he shouted, trying to be heard over the wind. "WHY DID YOU LET GO OF FERB?!"

She gave him a sad smile. "I COULDN'T LET YOU GO PHINEAS!" she replied as she grasped his other hand with her free one. "I-" The wind cut off part of her sentence. "-MUCH TO DO THAT!"

Phineas frowned slightly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Isabella took a deep breath, like she was scared to tell him. Which confused Phineas, seeing as they were falling to their death at the moment.

"PHINEAS FLYNN, I LOVE YOU!" she finally exclaimed.

Phineas was stunned. It made perfect sense if you took into account that she had chosen to die with Phineas rather than let Phineas die alone. But the revelation, the fact that his best friend for years was in love with him, was simply too much to take in.

Isabella wasn't quite finished. She pulled him close and hugged him, as well as giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Phineas automatically returned the hug, but he blushed. He wasn't sure how to take this.

But their circumstances decided that he wouldn't figure it out. He noticed the ground was coming up fast. In a split-second decision, he moved himself below Isabella, hoping that his body might give Isabella enough cushion to survive. He doubted it, but he wouldn't imagine of not trying.

He shut his eyes tightly, preparing for impact.

Then, impact.

* * *

><p>(Phineas-2 POV)<p>

We step through the portal into what appears to be a forest. We are in a clearing, so there is plenty of room for everyone to get out.

"Well, so much for finding our counterparts," Isabella says.

Even as I go to reply, to tell her not to give up so fast, I hear Perry's jets activate.

I managed to see a scared look on his face as he takes off. Given the fact that Doofenshmirtz is nowhere near here, I wonder what has gotten into him.

Looking in the direction he's heading, I spot a black dot in the sky. It appears to be falling, and Perry is heading straight for it.

I wonder why?

* * *

><p><strong>I just left you guys another cliffhanger, didn't I? DANG IT! Okay, I'll try not to leave you waiting for so long this time.<br>**

**Yes, Isabella confessed to Phineas as they were plummeting to their doom. Not to romantic, but I don't think Isabella would want to die without telling Phineas.  
><strong>

**Anyway, review with that little box they replaced the blue button with...  
><strong>


End file.
